Dowels are known for assembling furniture parts, in which a dowel having a protruding part is mounted in one furniture part, whereas in the other furniture part a dowel is mounted having a receiving part, into which the protruding part is adapted to be received by snapping the receiving part. Consequently, two different dowels are always required for assembling furniture parts, said dowels being adapted to cooperate with each other. It is thus essential that the user is careful always to use one of each type, which may sometimes imply inconvenient delays in the work with such dowels and in the handling of the furniture parts in question.